battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Past is Resolved
"The Past is Resolved" is a Season 3 event that takes place on February 7, 2015. Summary Full Text Stonegit toweled his freshly washed and cut hair. It had been returned to it’s former length, no longer hanging in his eyes. He was shaven and rested, and properly dressed again. It felt good to feel human, not that crazy shell of a person he had been before. He blinked his eyes. Everything was blurry and semi dark in his wounded eye. But his version was quite good in his lazy one, despite being off kilter. He bent down, scratching Snag under the chin. “Don’t worry girl, I’ll still need you to help me protect the King. The only difference now is I can walk on my own two feet.” he straightened, and then walked over to where Shovel was sleeping in the corner. He flopped against the dragon’s side, heaving a sigh as the Naader’s snout rubbed against his shoulder. “Mera took good care of you two…ah I missed you boy.” he patted Shovel’s nose, getting up with a grunt. “Ok, back to work.” Stonegit walked over to his door, opening it just in time to see Blunt about to knock. Blunt raised his eyebrows and then grinned, leaning on the door frame. “Well aren’t you a cute cut of ass,” he said. Stonegit met his eyes evenly, and then slammed the door in his face. He blinked, the memories of the man visiting him in his jail cell coming back to him, he had forgotten that his childhood acquaintance had even come into the camp. He flung the door open. “Blunt!?” he exclaimed. “What the? Why are you!…oh gods,” he said, remembering what he had done to Tal…Blunt’s dad. He slowly backed up, his hand rested by his ax. “Blunt listen, I don’t know why you cam here but…” Blunt held up a hand. “Baby-“ "Stonegit." Stonegit replied in a flat tone. "Sweeheart-" "Stonegit." "Stones." "Stonegit." "Stone." "Stonegit." "Stonegit! Fine! Geez!" Blunt said, throwing his hands in the air and walking inside. "Stonegit…I am not here for revenge, or guilt tripping, or anything like that." he rubbed his hands over his face. "I know…what you did to my dad. Looking at you I can hardly believe it, but still. The fact of the matter is, I came to apologize for what my grandfather did to you, and what my dad did to you, everything." He ducked his head. "You were wronged." Stonegit blinked, slowly placing a hand on his chest, gripping the collar of his shirt nervously. “Um…wow, thank you.” There was silence, and Stonegit shifted. “This is weird, I just killed most of your immediate family and you are apologizing to me…” Blunt shrugged. “You have suffered more than me. So…whatyya say? Coming back?” "What? Um, no, no actually, I can’t." Stonegit said. Blunt scoffed slightly. “I can clear your name, nobody believed old grandfart anyway. Your parents are still waiting for you. You have to come back.” But Stonegit shook his head. “No…this is my life now. I’m in good hands, I’m happy, I have a job, a purpose and a cause. I will go back to the village, but only when my charge is traveling with me, or if my parents come here…despite how badly I want to see them.” Blunt frowned. “You have a lot of scars for someone in such a great state of life. Sorry, but you seemed a little er…deadish…yesterday.” "It’s a long story," Stonegit said. "But you can give them a message when you head back." He pushed past Blunt, heading down the hall. Blunt strode after him. “Yeah about that, my reputation is currently worse than yours right now. Don’t ask, and no, I did not kill or hurt someone, the apple fell far enough from the tree to keep that from happening. But I may have stolen some thing…a lot of things, a scam if you will, either way, I’m not going back without you.” "Then I guess I’m sending a letter," Stonegit said simply. "Fine," Blunt huffed, jogging ahead of him and stopping him momentarily. "But…uh…is there anything else I can do to make all this right." "No that’s fine," Stonegit replied. "You have done more than enough, you’ve gone beyond anyone else in your family would have done. And it means more than you think, I mean, I killed your dad, you know why. And I’m sorry for that, I’m just still kind of shocked…because you’re taking that alarmingly well. Either way, I appreciate this greatly but no, I do not require anything else." "Well yes…" Blunt said, spreading his arms. "But I mean…is there, anything, I can do to make it better.” Stoengit frowned. “I just answered this question…no, everything is good. You have done everything need to make this right.” Blunt kept eye contact with him. “But I mean…maybe…something else? Something…private?” Stonegit starred at Blunt as if he couldn’t believe his ears. “Well at least now I know you aren’t an imposer.” he shook his head, and then shoved past him. “I have a job to do if you don’t mind.” Blunt grinned after him as he walked away. “Hey Stonegit!” "What?!" "Don’t just blow me off with that job of yours!" he called cheerily. The door at the end of the hall slammed shut. Related Threads Category:Season 3 Category:Events